


Important Text

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Handa-kun! (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, Laughter, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Wherein Aizawa has been having a terrible week, and Handa makes it better...Without trying, per the norm.





	Important Text

Aizawa was not having a good week.

His glasses had been broken numerous times. They were now being held together by tape, and barely hung on his face... Crooked, at that. He couldn't wait to get his new pair on Sunday...

Then there was his phone. He'd lost it on Tuesday. He kept checking the lost and found, but so far he'd had no luck finding it. So that was great - imagine all the calls and texts he'd gotten in that time that required his answer. An answer that he couldn't give...

And now? Now he was being chased by a yapping, angry dog that he'd done absolutely nothing to to deserve its wrath.

Suddenly, he was being shoved, and he was tumbling with another body into some bushes and grass and dirt. Aizawa's eyes were squeezed shut, and he was panting heavily as he waited for the barking to stop. He heard the click-clack of the dog's claws on the street as it walked away, and he finally opened his eyes.

There, albeit through crooked glasses, he saw Handa. He averted his gaze, cheeks burning as he realized that the other was effectively on top of him.

"Th-thanks," he managed to choke out.

"No problem," Handa said, either not noticing Aizawa's embarrassment or not caring. He sat up, but didn't move off of seat on Aizawa's waist. "How come you didn't answer my text last night?"

"I lost my phone."

Handa frowned, but didn't comment otherwise. "It was a really important text."

"What'd it say?"

"That I love you."

Aizawa looked up at the other incredulously. Handa met his gaze with a deadpan look.

"Sei..."

"Yes?"

"You say that all the time."

"Doesn't mean it's not important."

Aizawa couldn't help it - he burst into laughter. Handa stared at him, bewildered, but he was laughing too hard to be able to explain anything to him.

Leave it to his boyfriend to make him feel better without even trying.


End file.
